


cuff me, officer

by wooyoungthighs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Police, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, M/M, Not Beta Read, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police Officer Bang Chan, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Sex on a Car, Spanking, Top Bang Chan, absolutely no regrets for this one folks, chan is highkey a simp for minho but aren't we all, gratuitous use of the word kitten, hinted gun kink, maybe more than just undertones, maybe not sane, no beta we die like women, slight degradation, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooyoungthighs/pseuds/wooyoungthighs
Summary: “And do you have any idea what happens to pretty boys like you when they break the law?”Minho grinned, blushing. He leaned his head back on the headrest, showing off his neck in an obvious sign of submission and Chan wanted to ruin him. “Are you gonna put me in handcuffs, officer?”or, Chan is a police officer and Minho has a thing for having his hands tied.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 31
Kudos: 310





	cuff me, officer

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT before you say anything, did skz really drop the uniform dance practice and expect me to _not_ go absolutely feral?? Did they really???
> 
> Anyway. I blacked out yesterday evening and woke up with this in front of me. Go wild.
> 
> A couple of things to say about this fic: I'm going to spell it out. Yes, this fic is about Chan as a police officer fucking Minho in his uniform, it's a roleplay so all things included. However, (as it is explained in the fic itself) it is a pre-negotiated scene and it's fully consensual from both sides. There is a brief mention of a gun kink but otherwise, there are no actual guns used or described in the fic. 
> 
> enjoy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> (also I can't believe that the second I wanted to upload this skz posted Any MV. coincidence?)

Chan had been following the red Hyundai for a couple of minutes already. The license plate ID had been long burned into his memory now and he couldn’t help but stare through the rear window in hopes of catching a glimpse of the driver, but deep down he was sure. This was definitely Minho’s car.

Minho had suggested the idea about a week ago. Chan was going to take the weekend off after being convinced by both Minho and his station’s captain that he would be fine and that the world wouldn’t end if he stopped overworking himself for one second – Minho stood behind that especially, sulking that his boyfriend of eight years paid him barely any attention these days. Chan was weak to such statements, Minho and their three cats were his top one priority and he had a hard time coping with the fact that it was nearly impossible to give Minho the attention he deserved while also keeping his high-maintenance job as a police officer in Seoul. 

Minho wasn’t exactly _shy_ when it came to sex. So Chan knew it was something when Minho stuttered his way through the explanation of his not-so-recent fantasy, laying on his chest and tracing the lines of his chest muscles while refusing to meet his gaze. And honestly, Chan was surprised that they didn’t try something similar earlier, that it took them over six years to finally come to the point where Minho asked Chan to fuck him in his police uniform.

They talked about it a lot that evening, Minho explained what he wanted and what he was comfortable with while Chan tried to mentally prepare himself for what he was asked to do. It wasn’t that he didn’t find it unbelievably hot, especially when Minho found it hot as well, but rough treatment was still new to him and he didn’t want to hurt Minho – even though he was asking for it. He would be lying if he said it didn’t spark something deep inside him, something that he hadn’t had the chance to explore just yet.

The spark was still there as he drove down the familiar streets of their neighbourhood, the sleek red Hyundai still in a safe distance in front of him, illuminated by the headlights of Chan’s police car while taking sharp turns seemingly at random through the dark streets and lonely suburban roads. Some of those turns were a little bit too fast, a little bit too careless to be the result of the driver’s lack of skill and Chan wondered if Minho was trying to rile him up already, knowing too well how Chan reacted to his chaotic driving.

Eventually, the two cars ended up on a forest road, devoid of traffic and concealed from the lights of the city by rows of trees. Chan knew that road well, it was basically a long driveway to their house – it was unfrequented and the only reason why people took that road was to shorten their hike through the forest. And no one sane would go for a hike at 11 PM, therefore the road was pretty much private.

Chan felt his eyes starting to burn from looking at the car in front of him for so long. He had turned off the radio a long time ago, not wanting any disturbance to his thoughts of what was going to happen, the idea itself leaving him tingling all over with anticipation. His gaze fell to the speedometer, he was driving just a little bit under the speed limit as well as the Hyundai. Actually, the car in front of him was slowing down a little bit so Chan removed his foot from the gas, a million thoughts going on in his head. Was Minho even going to go through with it? Did he change his mind? He would never force Minho into anything but he couldn’t help the pang of disappointment when he thought of calling off their ‘event’.

But then the car in front of him shot out, rapidly distancing itself from Chan with each passing moment so Chan pressed the gas and followed right after. One quick glance at the speedometer – he was now going way over the speed limit and he would be worried if the road weren’t going straight ahead – and his heart started racing when he turned on the siren, red and blue lights flashing quickly and throwing a sickly glow at the trees around him, most importantly reflecting on the shiny surface of the Hyundai.

This was routine, Chan reminded himself when he saw red braking lights on the car in front of him and the car pulled into the side, tires of his own car crushing the gravel on the edge of the road as he slowed down to a halt. He left the emergency lights on as he stepped out of the car, rolling up the sleeves of his uniform. It was summer so although it was night already, it was warm and Chan expected for it to get even hotter. But he didn’t want to get too ahead of himself.

It felt like slow motion as Chan walked to the red car, fixing his pants – he was half-hard already but maybe Minho would get too confident if he noticed it so soon. Heart pounding in his chest, he saw that the front window had already been rolled down and despite the buzzing in his ears he could hear a faint melody coming from the inside. He instantly recognized it as a song from Minho’s bedroom playlist. The thought of Minho listening to _their_ music to get in the mood, perhaps even touching himself discreetly whenever he got the chance while driving (Chan knew him far too well) made his legs weak and his dick even harder.

“Good evening, officer,” a familiar voice greeted him before he even had the chance to see properly into the car. Chan still got butterflies from seeing Minho, even after all those years so he couldn’t help the smile on his lips when he finally saw him, smirking at him from the driver’s seat with his hands resting on the bottom part of the steering wheel. Chan leaned against the roof of the car. “What seems to be the problem?” Minho batted his eyelashes at him with what would appear as innocence to anyone who would be meeting him for the first time but Chan already knew better.

Chan looked away for a second, checking that there really were no cars on the road apart from theirs before he changed his posture, now leaning his elbows on the bottom part of the window. He didn’t miss Minho taking the moment to look at his hands. “You don’t know?”

Minho shook his head no with a fake pout that was quickly replaced by a smirk when Chan sighed.

“Why do you think I pulled you over?”

“Maybe you have a thing for pretty boys like me,” Minho offered and Chan nearly broke out of his role, chuckling at how adorable Minho was when he was trying to feign innocence. His gaze fell to what Minho was wearing, an oversized white shirt (likely Chan’s) that was unbuttoned at the top and hiked up so it revealed a part of his collar bone, the bare skin just begging to be marked. Chan briefly wondered how long it had been exactly since they had last gotten down dirty together that there weren’t even any remains of hickeys on Minho’s skin.

“You’ve gone over the speed limit,” he said and Minho furrowed his brows, pursing his lips.

“No, I haven’t.”

Chan chuckled. Of course Minho would act like this when pulled over. “I’m afraid so. Do you know what the speed limit is here?”

Minho briefly glanced at the road in front of him. He put a finger to his lips as in thought and Chan knew that Minho was only pretending – he had already lectured Minho a couple of times about the speed limit because Minho just liked to break the law so much, arguing that _no one else is on the road, who cares?_ but Chan had always insisted that Minho should be careful, even if it were just so the forest animals wouldn’t get hurt by his careless driving. But still, Minho turned back at him with his finger now held between his teeth and shook his head, humming a helpless ‘no’ with his best attempt at puppy eyes.

Chan clicked his tongue in disappointment. Minho smirked, removing the finger from his mouth. “Do you realize who you’re talking to?”

Minho’s eyes glanced down at Chan’s uniform, the dark blue shirt but now without a tie and undone at the top. Then he reached out with his hand to trace the sewn-in name tag on his left side, fingers pressing into the fabric just enough for Chan to feel their presence, igniting fire all over his body. It had been a long time since Chan had first met Minho and he would be lying if he said he didn’t sometimes miss the way Minho could be shamelessly seductive, knowing what exactly to say and do to make his target fall to his knees immediately. He hummed, looking back to meet his gaze. “Mm… Officer Bang, yeah?”

Chan had long been used to his title and to people calling him in various settings various ways but nothing could have ever prepared him for Minho, his boyfriend of eight years, sliding his finger down his chest, looking up at him with glistening lips and breathy voice, _Officer Bang, yeah?_

Minho smiled when he saw what effect he had had on Chan.

He had had a lot of time to think about his line and prayed for his voice to not waver when he spoke up, “and do you have any idea what happens to pretty boys like you when they break the law?”

Minho grinned, blushing. He leaned his head back on the headrest, showing off his neck in an obvious sign of submission and Chan wanted to _ruin him._ “Are you gonna put me in handcuffs, _officer?”_

Something snapped in him. He found himself stepping aside and pulling on the door handle so it would open, surprised that the door didn’t break with the force that he used. “Step out of the vehicle, _sir,”_ he ordered, hearing himself use his actual police-officer-tone. It seemed to affect Minho as well, turning off the ignition with an almost shaky hand silencing the music and turning off the lights, but not as much as by the time he had stood up and fixed the skin-tight blue jeans he was already smirking again, his chin tilted up as a challenge.

He didn’t miss the way Minho checked him out as well, eyes scanning his body up and down and practically undressing him with nothing but hunger sparkling in his gaze. Oh god, was Chan hard it hurt.

“Hands up on the roof where I can see them,” he said and slammed the door shut, using way too much strength that he almost wanted to apologize but Minho didn’t even flinch, gaze still focused on Chan when he casually leaned against the car.

“Or what,” Minho uttered but before he could even chuckle like Chan knew he wanted to Chan tugged one of his hands forward and spun him around so Minho’s body hit the car and his arm was twisted behind his back, Chan’s other hand tangled in his hair as he pressed his face onto the cold metal of the edge of the roof. For a second he worried that maybe he had used way too much force but then as he pressed his entire body against Minho to hold him in the place he heard a soft moan.

Minho’s lips were ajar, eyes squeezed shut and his cheek squished against the roof but the sound was unmistakable. It only made itself more prominent when Chan leaned into his body, pressing his erection through his slacks against Minho’s ass, perfectly accentuated by the material of his jeans. He rolled his hips into him again, desperate to hear Minho and also craving the pressure, torn between getting himself off and wanting the moment to last as long as possible.

“Not so smart now, huh,” he growled into his ear and Minho reacted by pressing his ass even more against Chan and Chan had to bite his lips to not indulge Minho in too much of his own moaning. He still wanted to keep his role. He let go of Minho’s hair and reached to his waist to retrieve a pair of handcuffs, the years of practice making it easy for him to swiftly attach them to Minho’s wrists but also keeping them open enough so it wouldn’t hurt. He was nervous about that part, not entirely convinced that Minho would be fine using the regular police handcuffs that Chan used on the daily basis, but Minho had insisted that the fantasy wouldn’t be complete if they just used pink furry handcuffs and that he enjoyed the little bit of pain that came with having his hands tied. Still, Chan chose to use handcuffs intended for bedroom play, the ones with a little lever for opening instead of a key so that Minho would be able to free himself at any point.

Also, it would make for an easier explanation if someone really were to catch them in the act and questioned them on why was a police officer having sex with someone in handcuffs.

He still wasn’t completely convinced about the handcuffs but then he felt Minho _shudder_ against him and sigh in what could only be an attempt at self-control.

Then he opened his eyes again, having recollected himself enough to speak. “Is that it? This isn’t my first time with my hands tied, _officer.”_

And it really hadn’t been. Minho enjoyed having his limbs tied, being able to become a complete pillow princess while at Chan’s mercy, being edged to tears and then fucked into the next week while he couldn’t do anything about it. The thought alone made Chan’s dick twitch in interest, making him fully take in what was going to happen now. He took a tiny step back, admiring just how hot Minho looked against the car, his perfect ass on display and face pressed into the roof and Chan could barely wait to take him apart completely. He kicked his feet apart until Minho was visibly lower than him. “I’mma need to search you now.”

He crouched to the ground and started to slowly pat around Minho’s shins in a way that would be completely inappropriate and nonsensical if Minho was an actual suspect of an unlawful act but the fact was that he _loved_ Minho’s legs and it wasn’t every day that he had the chance to appreciate them fully. First he grabbed his ankles, fitting right into the palm of his hand before slowly sliding upwards, around the muscles of his calves, firm from working out and dancing. He rubbed his thumbs gently under his knees, an unexpected weak spot that made Minho melt when touched, but the best part came after – Minho’s thighs. 

Slowly changing his position to resting on one knee, warm asphalt and gravel digging into his skin as a way to distract himself from how turned on he was, hands all over Minho’s thighs, pressing and grabbing everywhere he could reach, the warm sit of his jeans pliant under his fingers and he wanted nothing more than to just bury his face in there, wanted Minho to crush him with his face in his crotch; but there was time and place for everything and right now, Chan was in control.

Rising up from the ground he pressed himself back against Minho, mouth almost touching the shell of his ear and testing his self-control with how much he wanted to bite and lick, Chan groped his ass with both of his hands, kneading it against the bulge in his pants. He breathed out and Minho quivered when he hummed amusedly. “Well isn’t this a criminally good ass, hm?”

Minho would have scoffed at the terrible joke but Chan was moving his hands already, sliding them in between Minho’s body and the car. One hand resting on the inner side of his thigh he palmed at Minho’s erection, straining against the zipper of his jeans and the shape of him in Chan’s hand was enough to make him hum in an attempt to muffle a gasp, pressing his cock against Minho’s ass at the same time as he groped him.

“Is that a gun or are you just happy to see me?” 

Minho scoffed; or, he would have scoffed if it weren’t for Chan’s hands all over him so the sound he let out was more like a grumbled moan, but he didn’t miss the slight eye roll that Minho gave him anyway.

“I should check that, huh?” Chan was aware that he was being excessive, that he didn’t have to talk so much but Minho hadn’t said anything in a while and he wanted confirmation that he was alright. He moved his hand to the button of Minho’s jeans, toying with it while he watched Minho’s face closely.

Slowly catching on, Minho opened his eyes and met Chan’s gaze. Chan was relieved there was no real fear or discomfort in his expression. He felt his cuffed hands against his stomach, fingers grabbing onto the fabric of his shirt, whether it was a way to ground himself or to pull Chan closer he didn’t know. Minho was so powerless under him and that could only go two ways for Chan, he would either stop and comfort him with kisses or – “Yes, sir,” Minho said, clear as day and Chan knew what to do.

He unbuttoned his jeans hastily, maybe he even broke the fly but that he didn’t care too much about, already pushing the jeans down to Minho’s mid-thigh. He didn’t manage to push them further because now it was Minho’s time to take him off guard.

Minho was wearing fishnets.

And absolutely nothing else.

“Oh, _kitten,”_ Chan heard himself gasp, leaning back just to see better. “You look so fucking good baby,” he muttered and if Minho smirked in delight Chan wouldn’t know, already busy with dragging his palms all over his ass, enjoying how the fishnets felt under his fingers in combination with Minho’s warm and soft skin. 

Pulling his cheeks apart Chan finally got a better sight and, with a twitch of his cock realized that there was a buttplug nestled between his cheeks and Minho _knew_ just how that made Chan feel, moving the slightest bit to show off his ass in the best angle. Chan couldn’t complain, his head already dizzy with arousal and the thoughts of Minho stretching himself with his pretty fingers, almost jealous that he didn’t have the chance to help him. He made a mental note to take more free days in the future.

He moved his thumb to press against the plug and basked in the little noises that Minho let out, soft _ah, ah_ as he moved the plug as much as the fishnets allowed him to. The little gasps slowly turned into words the more desperate Minho had gotten. “Please, _officer,_ please–” he whimpered, the _touch me_ left unsaid.

“Yeah, sorry,” Chan wanted to say but he didn’t, biting his tongue. Instead, he pushed his crotch against Minho’s nearly bare ass, the outline of his cock fitting right between Minho’s cheeks. “I was right, huh? You’re enjoying this,” he said, keeping his head up so as to not distract himself too much, lips grazing the skin behind Minho’s ear. “You’ve prepared for this, just couldn’t wait to be pulled over, dressed like this, prepared to be _wrecked_ like you deserve, is that right?”

Minho shivered, licking his lips to speak yet nothing but breathless ‘yeah’ coming out of his mouth.

But Chan wasn’t having it. One hand going to Minho’s hair he tugged at it roughly, holding his head while both of them struggled to breathe, the air coming out in loud gasps. He hummed as if he didn’t hear Minho properly.

“Yes, officer,” Minho forced out but Chan let go of his hair, the sight way too hot for him to miss. He attacked his neck with his lips, biting at the soft skin and licking at all the sweet spots, not caring at all that he was leaving nasty marks, bruises that would take a while to heal but neither of them had anywhere to be in the next couple of days so Chan didn’t hold back. 

He released his hair and Minho was about to protest, eyes searching for Chan’s but Chan had different plans. With one last glance down he grabbed onto the fishnets and pulled, tearing them apart with a noise that would definitely be concerning for anyone else to hear yet Minho nothing but moaned, his body tensing against Chan’s and Chan wasn’t any better, his entire body was screaming at him to touch himself but he refrained once again.

With better access now Chan proceeded to grab the buttplug and tease it out the slightest bit before fucking it back into Minho, delighted to hear wet noises from the movement and Minho was a _mess,_ whining and whimpering and Chan wondered if he was close already.

“Ah, please, fuck– fuck me, just fuck me please,” he stammered and Chan noticed his fists clenching. But Chan was having none of it, letting go of the plug.

Delivering a sharp smack on his right cheek he watched Minho’s reaction. He moaned, so loud that it was almost a scream, the heels of his feet leaving the ground until he stood on the tips of his toes, resting his forehead on the cold metal of the car’s roof.

Standing back down Minho took a couple of deep breaths. _“Sir,_ fuck, fuck me, officer, sir, _please–”_ he was a stammering mess, not even sure whether to call Chan _sir_ or _officer_ and Chan was fine with both, really, but he also enjoyed how far gone Minho was already, begging for the slightest of touches.

Chan rewarded him with yet another squeeze of his ass, gently rubbing the spot that he had slapped previously and slowly eased the plug out, tossing it onto the driver’s seat through the opened window. The sight was beyond obscene, the torn fishnets framing Minho’s ass, his gaping hole glistening with lube and fluttering against the cold air and Chan didn’t miss the opportunity to slide two of his fingers into him.

 _“Oh kitten,”_ he gasped, feeling around Minho’s tight walls, warm and slick, making him wish for nothing less than to press his cock into the heat. “You’re _dripping,_ fuck, so pretty.”

Minho moaned and Chan thought that perhaps he was trying to say something, lips moving as if to form words but ending in an incoherent mess of gasps and whines. Chan didn’t want to tease him anymore for he was way too impatient as well and also worried that Minho would come soon if he continued with just his fingers.

So after testing whether the stretch was enough, he wiped his fingers on Minho’s cheek, knowing well how much Minho liked it messy and started to undo his belt. It felt like heaven to finally touch himself, the air suddenly cold around his flushed cock. They had decided that they would be fine without a condom, Minho insisting that he loved to feel come trickling down his thighs, but still, Chan had decided to bring an extra packet of lube. He took the travel-sized wrapper out of his pocket and opened it with his teeth, quickly spreading the contents on his cock.

He pressed his length into the cleft of Minho’s ass, wiping his hand on the remains of the fishnets on Minho’s hip and held in a moan, supporting his arms on the roof of the car. He leaned forward, glancing at the obscene sight of his cock between Minho’s cheeks before biting the shell of his ear. 

“So here’s the deal, kitten,” he said, burying his nose in Minho’s hair in an attempt at an affectionate gesture. He wasn’t sure who needed it more, Minho or him. “I’ll forget about your speeding ticket under two conditions. You’ll let me fuck you, right here against this car,” he said and Minho bit his lip, nodding his head already. “And you won’t come until I allow you to.”

Minho nodded furiously and Chan smiled at his eagerness.

“C’mon, let me hear it,” he muttered and Minho let out a shaky breath.

“Yeah,” he croaked out, “yes, _god yes please,_ fuck me, fuck me so hard I’ll be good, I’ll be so good I swear, just _please.”_

And who was Chan to ever deny Minho of anything?

He kissed him on the cheek, a gentle gesture despite their situation. Aligning himself with Minho’s entrance he slowly started to push in, watching closely as his head disappeared into the tight heat and noticed that Minho had his fists clenched so hard that his knuckles had turned white, his wrists pressing against the handcuffs and Chan had seen enough on his job to know that they would leave marks. Concerned for his boyfriend he ceased the motion of his hips and gently wrapped his fingers around Minho’s fists, rubbing his knuckles with his thumbs. “I’ve got you, baby, it’s okay, yeah? Relax for me, can you do that?”

“Yeah,” Minho breathed out and Chan didn’t even say anything, didn’t try to punish him for not addressing him as an _officer_ because this was _just Minho,_ being vulnerable and Chan knew better than to tease him at that point. “You– you can move, just gimme a second.”

“Take your time, baby,” Chan watched as Minho stopped pulling against the handcuffs and moved one of his hands into his hair, carding through it gently. Eventually he resumed pushing in, going in slow although his entire body screamed at him to be rough. Minho was sucking him right in and the heat was tempting, wet and dripping when he bottomed out, burying his face in the crook of his neck. Minho smelled like cologne and the laundry detergent that he liked the most, the faintest hint of Chan’s cologne lingering on the collar of his shirt sparking possessiveness in his chest. Minho was _his_ and no one else could touch him as he could, no one else was able to see him this powerless, pliant in Chan’s arms and halfway ruined already. He gripped his hips with force and glanced down, he was balls-deep inside and Minho’s hands were just resting there on the small of his back, not able to do anything about it.

Then, Minho hummed and Chan heard the smirk in his voice before he even looked up to see it. “Mm, fuck me like you mean it, _officer.”_

Chan couldn’t help but to smirk as well, glad to see Minho back in his role. “Oh you’re in for it, don’t worry,” he said and started to pull out slowly, halfway before pushing back in and Minho moaned, the sound so delectable that Chan simply had to repeat the motion.

The sounds coming out of Minho’s mouth echoed through the forest and Chan took pride in them, quickly realizing how hard it would be to not come too quickly, wet warmth stretching around his cock with the sight of hickeys already blooming on the skin of Minho’s neck and shoulder, the red and blue lights reflecting on Minho’s face and making his lips glisten with spit, tongue peeking from behind his teeth and Chan wished he could fill his pretty mouth as well, maybe with his fingers or, _oh, maybe the barrel of his gun,_ so he filed the idea for later and focused on fucking Minho.

“You’re so fucking hot,” he muttered under his breath and Minho smirked, he wanted more, _humiliate me_ he had said to him so Chan tried to collect himself enough to form coherent sentences. “You’re, _fuck,_ you’re such a pretty slut, all for me, _fuck,”_ he threw his head back when Minho moaned obscenely at the name. “Taking me so well, I bet you’d love it if somebody drove past and saw you like this, hm?” Minho nodded several times. “So needy and _tight,_ fucking yourself on my cock, _fuck,_ you want everyone to see how good you’re being fucked.”

Minho was an incoherent mess of curses and pleads, the only words Chan could decipher being _officer_ and _cock_ and he regretted not doing this sooner, wrecking Minho had always been fun but he hadn’t expected it to be _this_ much fun when they were out in the open, the warm summer night air carrying Minho’s moans so incredibly well and the police badge pressing against his chest as a reminder of what they were pretending to be doing – had Chan met Minho like this, like a police officer writing a speeding ticket to a hot, brazen young man and then deciding that fucking him was way better, he was sure he would have fallen in love anyway, the way he had all those years ago.

“Channie,” Minho whimpered and Chan slowed down nearly to a halt, checking that Minho was okay. “Wanna see you, please.”

Chan breathed a sigh of relief, carding one of his hands through Minho’s hair as a comforting gesture. “Sure, kitten,” he pulled out slowly before turning Minho around. He was flushed in the face and his eyes were glazed over but he was smiling and that warmed Chan’s heart. He grabbed his face gently and pressed a wet kiss on his lips before pulling away, making sure their foreheads touched. Then he slid his hand down to the handcuffs and released one of Minho’s wrists.

Minho’s eyes widened, brows furrowed in disappointment. Chan moved Minho’s arms towards his shoulders. “I can put them back on, just want you to be safe.”

He slid his hands under Minho’s things and hoisted him up into the air, giving him a second to adjust. He felt Minho wrap his arms securely around his neck, chuckling when the loose handcuffs rattled and Chan couldn’t help a smile. He loved Minho so much.

He carried him all the way to the police car and laid him on the hood, the logo of Korean National Police glaring at him from under Minho’s tousled hair. Minho put his wrists together by himself, batting his eyelashes so Chan would fix them again, still behind his back. Minho then asked him to help him with the fishnets, in this position now distracting and uncomfortable so Chan threaded his fingers into the material and tore it apart further, releasing Minho’s erection. Minho giggled quietly at the sound, grinning at Chan from where he lied on the hood, wrapping his legs around Chan’s waist to pull him closer. 

“The cuffs are okay?” Chan supported one of his knees on the hood to gain a better angle and to be able to be propped up directly over Minho.

“Yeah,” Minho nodded multiple times. “Yeah, very much okay, please.”

Chan aligned his cock with Minho’s entrance again and pushed in carefully. Although it was technically breaking the scene he kissed Minho again, on the lips with all the love in his body. “You’re doing so well, baby.”

“Harder, _officer,”_ Minho gasped when he pulled out nearly all the way and Chan replied with slamming his hips forward. The moan Minho let out was pornographic, obscenely loud that Chan was sure he would be heard even over the police siren was it on. He repeated the motion when Minho whimpered, “right there, fuck, right there officer,” and Chan didn’t have to be asked twice, continuing to abuse the sweet spot until Minho wasn’t even screaming, until he was squirming under his touch. He looked so beautiful, ethereal and Chan was sure to voice those thoughts. And whenever he added a ‘slut’ right after ‘pretty’ Minho replied with “yes, yours,” and Chan could barely believe he had someone as perfect as Minho in his arms.

“So tight, I’mma fill you up so well, yeah?” Chan was fucking into him with a rapid pace now and the wet sounds of skin against skin were almost too loud for Minho to even hear him but he nodded anyway.

“Please, fill me up,” he whimpered before taking a sudden deep breath, his eyes meeting Chan’s. “Fuck, can I, _fuck,_ can I come, please, let me come, _officer, sir,_ I’ve been good,” he blabbered and Chan felt heat constrict in his abdomen, dangerously close to spilling over.

So he reached his hand to Minho’s hair, stroking his cheek and then putting his fingers over his lips. Minho opened his mouth and sucked on his thumb, circling his tongue around the digit and the sight made his hips stutter. He loved to edge Minho but he was also afraid that he wouldn’t last long either. “Yeah kitten, you’ve been so good, come for me,” he said and Minho cried out, releasing his thumb. “Make a pretty mess of yourself for me, yeah.”

And Minho wasn’t even able to moan anymore, breath hitching in his throat, arching his back as he threw his head back in the overwhelming pleasure. Chan continued to pound into him, knowing how much Minho loved the overstimulation but made the mistake of glancing down to see exactly what kind of mess Minho had made. There were white splatters of come all over his stomach and multiple droplets caught on the torn fishnets, the sight so incredibly dirty that Chan barely noticed that he was spilling over as well, right into the tight heat as he heard himself whimper and moan, burying his face next to Minho’s, his teeth catching on a piece of yet unmarked skin.

He rode out his orgasm until the buzzing in his ears ceased, hearing nothing but his and Minho’s unsteady breathing, the wet noises of come mixing with lube and the distant hum of crickets. He heard Minho’s rapid heartbeat through his chest and looked up to meet his gaze. And because Minho’s lips looked irresistibly kissable he did just that, kissing him slowly and lovingly as though they had all the time in the world and Chan wasn’t still buried deep inside of him. The grip of Minho’s thighs around his back weakened before he released him completely, thighs shaking when he tried to prop them up on the bumper.

“You good?” Chan asked him, holding his legs for him with a chuckle.

“Yeah,” Minho muttered. “So good Channie.”

Chan’s heart fluttered and he pressed yet another series of kisses on his mouth, feeling Minho’s smile against his lips. “I didn’t hurt you?”

Minho hummed a no. “I loved it. You should spank me more.”

Chan muffled his shy laugh in Minho’s neck. “Let me clean you up, yeah?”

Minho whined and Chan pulled away just in time to see him pout. “Wanna cuddle.”

“After we can cuddle,” Chan promised him with another kiss to the tip of his nose. He finally pulled out and if he hadn’t come already he would definitely get hard again at the sight of lube and come trickling down Minho’s ass onto the car. He reached into his pocket for tissues and wiped off a big part of the liquids, cleaning himself up just enough to be comfortable to put his pants back on. 

Minho moved his wrists from under his back as much as possible so Chan was able to remove his handcuffs, shoving them into the back pocket of his pants so he could take care of Minho as quickly as possible. Minho straightened out his arms in front of him, turning his wrists to relieve the blood flow. Chan found him so adorable like that, even though he was partially naked and had come all over his stomach he reached out his arms like a cat stretching in the sun. In combined efforts, they cleaned up the mess on his midsection all the while Chan continued to press kisses on Minho’s face.

Minho decided to take off his jeans just to remove the torn fishnets, shoving them into Chan’s hands. Chan wasn’t exactly what to do with them, eventually deciding to put them into the glove compartment of his car while Minho managed to put his pants back on. Chan crossed his fingers that he wouldn’t forget to discard them at home or else he would have a lot of explaining to do next time one of his coworkers would use the car.

Too tired to drive a couple of meters further down the road towards their house, Chan carried Minho to the back seat of the police car, letting him have his cuddles, lying on top of Chan across the three seats. Glancing at the dashboard, customized to help with police work, Chan wondered about how he had never thought that he would be in the back of a police car, having the position associated with being a criminal – but cuddling with his boyfriend of eight years felt nice, it felt more than okay and Chan thought that maybe the biggest crime would be to not love Minho, to not be so completely head over heels for someone so deserving of it.

So when they finally gathered enough strength, Chan told him to leave the red Hyundai there and that they would come back for it in the morning, for he needed nothing more than to have Minho near him and to take care of him properly in their home.

And if Minho called him _officer_ at the most random of times, like when he was in the middle of getting ready for his shift and Minho smacked his ass the very moment he tightened the belt around his slacks, or when he was talking to him on the phone and knew how red Chan’s ears got in front of his coworkers, or just to refresh his memory, that was okay too.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't regret anything lmao
> 
> No but for real, this was 1) a lot of fun to write and 2) probably the filthiest thing I've ever written. Let me know how you liked it in the comments! I love reading them so much and it fuels my motivation to write even more filth lol
> 
> Talk to me on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/woosanthighs/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/wooyngthighs) !
> 
> [Wattpad account](https://www.wattpad.com/user/wooyoungthighs) (this is my only Wattpad account; if you find my work elsewhere, please report it)


End file.
